


a fight you can't win

by desastrista



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Bukkake, Gags, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jason and Tim have, it's a give and take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fight you can't win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JayTim week day 5 - bruised and battered. Some of the stuff about makeup loosely based off a Batfamily makeup headcanon post: http://spaceprincesswrites.tumblr.com/post/148202027563
> 
> This fic was born out of a frustration with BDSM fics where only in the brief aftercare scenes does it get treated as a mutually enjoyable sexual experience. All my favorite BDSM fics make it clear that everyone involved is enjoying themselves and looking after themselves -- so I wanted to try my hand at writing that. Guess it's up to the readers to see if I accomplished that. 
> 
> Tim is over 18 in fic.

They’d talked about it. Tim wanted to be overpowered, but he said –- and Jason was willing to quote him on this –- “I’m going to put up a little resistance.” 

In Jason’s opinion, the elbow Tim tries to throw at him counted as more than a “little” resistance. But Jason has good reflexes, and he blocks it easily. And while Tim has been building up his muscles, Jason still has the advantage of being much bigger. It really isn’t a contest. Tim trains at fighting. Fights are second nature to Jason. 

He pins Tim down easily. “Still trying to beat me in a fight, huh, baby bird?” he says as he grabs the rope he had left nearby. Tim just lets out a little noise of protest. Jason takes his time tying Tim’s wrists to his elbows, making sure the knots are going to be just out of Tim’s reach. Tim is good at getting out of ropes. Jason is better at tying them. He feels Tim wiggling his arms, grabbing with his hands, before his shoulders slump. 

“You know, one of these days, I’m going to get out of these knots,” Tim says with a sigh. 

“One of these days isn’t today, Tim,” Jason replies. Once he’s confident the ties will hold, he manhandles Tim to a seated position and bends down to kiss at his neck. Tim lets his head loll, giving Jason more skin to explore. He likes the way that Tim squirms when he bites down hard. He wants to leave a mark. 

Usually Tim covers up the bruises he gets on the job, a carryover from the days when if he didn’t then someone would probably have called Child Protective Services on Bruce. But on nights like tonight, Jason asks him not to. He’d gotten a mouth full of makeup before, and it does not taste good. And if he’s honest, Jason likes seeing the marks that Tim has. He likes seeing this glimpse at the real Timothy Drake, not just the front that he puts on for the rest of the world. 

Jason moves his mouth to a different part of Tim’s neck, bites and sucks again. Tim lets out a needy noise before he can stop it, and then an annoyed, “Seriously, Jason, come on.” 

“What?” Jason says in mock exasperation. In Tim’s ear, he whispers, “Tomorrow, when you’re covering all those bruises, I want you to have to think of me.” 

He can see the way Tim shivers, but he’s only off-guard for a moment. “Yeah, well, tonight, I’d like you to get around to actually fucking me.” Tim squirms again. “And sometime soon, not hours from now.” 

“So impatient,” Jason chides. He pushes Tim down to the floor –- not too roughly, but not too gently either. He starts to undo the zipper on Tim’s jeans, and he’s got them pooled around Tim’s ankles before he stands up. “Almost forgot something,” he says, turning his back for a minute on Tim, who swears under his breath. 

It’s all a bit for show -– the items he’s looking for are only a few feet away. He walks back to Tim with the lube in one hand and a butt plug in the other. He’s careful to lay the toy down where Tim can see it. It’s not the biggest one they have, but it ain’t small either. He can see how Tim shivers at the sight. Jason waits a second to see if he’ll safeword out, tell Jason not to do it, but Tim doesn’t say anything. So Jason pulls Tim’s pants all the way off and his underwear next, pours some lube generously on his hand, and starts working his fingers in Tim. Jason knows Tim likes it rough and he’s merciless in opening up Tim. Tim’s head is lolling by the time Jason actually has gotten the dildo into him, and he lets out a small scream when the biggest part of it enters him. 

“Hey,” Jason says sharply. They’re in his safehouse –- one of them, one of the few he trusts other people to know about –- and this one has neighbors. Jason’s already pushed his luck getting past them while injured. He doesn’t need them getting suspicious about any noises they hear. “Do that again and I’ll have to gag you.” 

Tim just rolls his head back in response. Jason is serious, though, so he stops until Tim nods. Assured, Jason grabs at his arms, forcing Tim to stand. Jason steadies him when he overbalances. Tim just whines as the plug shifts inside him. “Don’t let that thing fall out,” Jason says. 

“Or what?” Tim says, even as Jason is bending him over the bed. “You’ll have to punish me?” 

When Tim can’t see, Jason rolls his eyes. The position that Jason put him in has his ass up in the air. He wiggles it, teasingly. Tim had specifically asked for a spanking tonight. Maybe Jason should really punish him, and not do it. 

“Oh, you're in for it,” Jason says, as he raises his hand. “Count of ten.” 

Tim probably doesn’t mean to make that disappointed noise. Jason rolls his eyes again. 

“One,” Jason brings the first slap down. Tim jumps a bit in surprise. The plug must have shifted with the blow. Despite the earlier complaint, ten will probably be more than enough, even for him. “Two,” Jason brings his hand down again. Hard, but not too hard. “Three.” The last time he’d hit Tim with all his strength, Tim couldn’t sit down comfortably for a few days. “Four.” Tim had been embarrassed. Stephanie had been murderous. Jason had to lay low for a week to avoid dying all over again. “Five.” Jason mixes up where he hit, and the last one really drives the plug in deeper. Tim lets out another cry, although this time it’s muddled by the bedcovers. “Six. You’re lucky that cover was there for you or I’d have to bring out the gag, Drake. I’m serious. Seven.” Spanking isn’t really Jason’s thing. Tim likes it, though, for whatever reason. “Eight.” Jason always teases him that only good boys get off on the thought of being disciplined. “Nine.” Incorrigible Jason just didn’t see the appeal. “Ten,” he says, and stops. Tim’s ass is a nice, bright shade of red. Jason may not understand what Tim likes about being spanked, but he likes what a spanking does to Tim. Tim’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown wide open. Jason savors the feel of sweat as he winds his fingers through Tim’s hair. 

“After that, I think you deserve a reward,” he says, as he’s pulling Tim back up from the bed and then forcing him down on his knees. 

Tim licks his lips in anticipation. “God, Jason, I want to suck your cock.” 

“Well, when you ask like that,” Jason says with a huff of amusement. He hastens to undo his zipper and free his cock. In the past, he’d made Tim undo his jeans with just his teeth. Tim liked the challenge. Jason hated the wait. No time for that today. Jason’s cock has been demanding attention since he first had Tim pinned to the floor and he’s not going to deny it much longer. If Tim were into that kind of thing, Jason would totally have grabbed him by the hair and forced himself into Tim's mouth by now. But Tim likes being manhandled, not choked. So Jason gets his cock out and Tim takes his time taking Jason into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Jason winds his fingers tightly through Tim’s hair and is rewarded with a satisfied hum.

It's not long before Jason feels himself getting close, and he tells Tim, “I’m going to come” as he pulls out. Tim just closes his eyes. Jason finishes himself off with a few strokes and he comes on Tim’s face. Tim is greedy in lapping up whatever his tongue can reach. Jason leans forward and moves his tongue across Tim’s cheek and towards Tim’s mouth. Tim just curls his tongue around Jason’s thumb and sucks on that too. The sight of Tim like that –- so thoroughly debauched, with Jason’s come across his face and even in his hair –- sparks a possessive heat in Jason. He bends down and draws in Tim for a rough, punishing kiss. His tongue explores inside the other Robin’s mouth. He can taste himself in Tim. 

He breaks away to catch his breath. His whole body feels electric. He wants to hear Tim calling out his name. He wants to hear Tim beg for him. 

“Tim,” he says. “I want to edge you.” 

They’d talked about doing it before. Jason always said that he bet he could really get Tim to beg if they did it. Tim had always been skeptical. But right now, Tim doesn’t look skeptical. He just looks like he's still coming back down to Earth. Jason waits a minute. Tim gives a slight shake of his head. “What? Yeah,” he says at first. A minute more, and then he scoffs, “You still trying to get me to beg, Jay? It’s not going to happen.” 

Jason wants to point out that he is talking awfully tough for a guy who is still sitting on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back, a toy buried deep inside him, and Jason’s come slowly drying on his face. But Tim’s smart. He’ll figure it out on his own. Instead, Jason just says, “I dunno. Sounds like a challenge to me.” 

He manhandles Tim back to his feet and onto the bed, propping him up with some pillows. He takes minute to take off his own clothes slowly and enjoy the frustrated noise Tim makes as he realizes he can’t help with the task. And then Jason wastes no time in positioning himself between Tim’s legs and taking his cock in his mouth. He knows all the way Tim likes getting head. He teases Tim’s cockhead before licking the underside of his shaft. He uses his hands to tease Tim’s balls. Hell, he even deepthroats Tim once or twice. (Although maybe that is more just to show him how it’s done.) Tim doesn’t have a lot of leverage to move, although Jason can feel him grinding his hips and trying to thrust into Jason’s mouth, trying to get more from Jason. From the moans that Tim is making, Jason is pretty sure the only thing that he’s succeeding at is just fucking himself deeper on that plug. Jason knows Tim and knows the signs he’s about to come – and every time Tim gets close, Jason pulls away or slows down, always denying Tim the relief he wants. It’s making an absolute wreck of Tim. Sweat has plastered his hair to his face. He alternates between moans and cursing out Jason. 

“The mouth on you,” Jason teases, after Tim throws out a particularly inventive phrase. 

But Tim won’t beg (and he’s not safewording either) and so Jason keeps teasing him. But then, after a particularly well-timed tease on Jason’s part, Tim lets out a screams that makes Jason stop and shoot Tim a dirty look. “I warned you,” he says as he gets up. Tim slumps his shoulders. 

“You’re not going to be able to beg through this,” he says sadly, as he returns with the ball gag in hand. “I think that means you’ve cheated. So really, I win this one.” 

“What? No way,” Tim scoffs. “It just means you need to soundproof your walls better.” 

Jason mutters something about ungrateful kids –- Tim comes to _his_ safehouse and has the nerve to insult _his_ walls -– even as he secures the gag in Tim’s mouth. It’s a big ball gag, just this side of uncomfortable. Not well suited for long term play. Might make Tim’s mouth a bit sore the next day. No doubt that’ll make Tim happy. 

It’s hard to miss how much Tim seems to relax when the gag is secured. Maybe the strain of keeping himself quiet had gotten too much. The gag is going to free him to make as much noise as he’d like. Jason gets up again to grab a doggy toy he keeps on the dresser for this kind of play. He presses it into one of Tim’s hands. 

“Use that if it gets too much,” he says. “Test it out, now.” Tim shoots him a dirty look, but Jason just shrugs. “What, I want to make sure it works. It was cheap, could be broken now.” Tim can’t speak with the gag on, but the incredulous look he gives Jason didn’t need words. But he squeezes the toy anyway. It makes an obnoxious honk. “Good.” 

Jason settles himself back between Tim’s legs. “I’m still saying I won this contest,” he says. Tim gives a muffled protest, which becomes a longer moan once Jason had his cock in his mouth. He considers trying to see if he could prolong it, force Tim to safeword out. But as much as Jason likes to tease Tim, he isn’t cruel. And also, the more he thinks about it, now that he won't get to hear Tim beg, the more he just wants to fuck Tim. 

He gets Tim close again before he takes his mouth off his cock. This time, though, he doesn’t go back. “Ok,” he says, “Let’s get you turned over.” 

That elicits an unmistakably happy noise from Tim, although there isn’t exactly much he can do in his current state to help. Jason guides him so that his chest is on the bed, and pushes a pillow underneath his hips. He takes a moment to play with the plug, pushing it back and forth, loving the way that it’s kept Tim open and slick and ready for him. And then he positions himself and thrusts inside. He can hear the way Tim cries out –- he’s so loud, even gagged, that Jason’s thankful with the gag probably only his next door neighbor could hear instead of the whole damn building. But of course he can barely keep himself under control, his voice just a litany of “Oh, fuck”s and “You feel so good, so good.” Tim has been wound up enough from all his teasing that Jason barely has to put a hand on his cock before he’s coming. And when Tim tightens up –- the world goes white, it feels like a freight train hit him, he’s coming inside Tim and he’s coming hard. 

It’s a few moments before he can move with enough coordination to remove the gag and undo the ropes around Tim’s arms. (Jason always prides himself on his knots when he ties up Tim, and always curses them when he has to untie him.) He massages Tim’s arms once they’re free, although Tim seems more interested in curling up against him than getting the blood flowing back in his arms. He is wearing an easy, lazy smile. But Jason had told him when they’d first started this that there was one part he was never going to play, and that was the sappy Dom. “You look disgusting,” he says. “You need a shower.” 

Tim just gives an amused snort. “You do too,” he points out. He leans into Jason’s chest and tilts his head up to look at Jason. “Shower with me?” 

It isn’t a bad idea – Tim is still unsteady on his feet at first, and Jason helps steer him to the shower. (“You have the crappiest shower,” Tim says, once they were inside. “My shower is fine,” Jason snaps back.) He likes being able to shower with Tim. He sees the marks from the rope around Tim’s elbows, angry red lines just below two different bruises that were different shades of blue and black. Jason kisses lightly at the rope burn, and then the first and the second bruise. “You win all those fights?” he asks. 

Tim gives a huff. “I always win,” he says, as he draws Jason in for a kiss.


End file.
